


【相二】天生一对

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	1. 第一章

当相叶雅纪应酬完难缠的风间俊介回到家的时候，双亲严肃坐在客厅的模样吓得他脑子里的酒精退散。

“爸，妈。”相叶挠了挠头发，企图找回一点清醒。

“知道现在几点了吗？”相叶的父亲相叶宏一脸严肃。他早觉得自己对这个长子太过放纵了，以致于这个儿子虽然业务能力极强，但个人私生活方面却常常让他生气。

例如这个儿子前阵子竟然和相亲对象说出什么“我是同性恋”这样的惊吓话来，搞得对方带了父母亲上相叶家来兴师问罪。

这年头，同性恋不是什么特别事，可是您老人家明知儿子是个同性恋却硬要塞给我女儿，敢情是想让我女儿当同妻啊？

可怜相叶宏精挑细选的好媳妇人选就这么被自己的乖儿子搞砸了，连带和对方集团强强联手一事也没了影踪。他生气到不行，儿子却总以公事为由不回家，他只好带上老婆来他家逮人了。

谁知道开了门，儿子竟然还没回来，他气鼓鼓地在这里等了整整一晚，火气都大得要爆炸了。

“就，就今天谈成了新的合作，所以和风间去喝了点酒庆祝一下。”

相叶也知道拒绝野村小姐的事一定会让他老爸火冒三丈的，但是要他委屈自己去接受一个不爱的女人，他是绝对做不到的，为了生意也做不到。

何况以相叶会社在日本饮食界的地位，搞这种联姻让他很不舒服。

他又不是没那个实力让公司业绩再上一层楼，干嘛要牺牲个人幸福？

“你干嘛整天和他在一起？难道你说的是真的？”

相叶宏现在一听到儿子身边出现的男人名字就精神紧绷。儿子的出柜宣言也不知是真是假，但无论怎样，这事怎么能先让外人知道呢？感觉自己这个当爹的什么都被蒙在鼓里，太失败了！

相叶被自己父母盯得浑身不自在。

他当然知道那种话不应该先对外人说，可是他爸天天给他安排这位那位的，丝毫不考虑一下他的心情。特别是这次的野村小姐，嗲得过分，他已经很努力想忍的了，可是真的忍不了。他想着要不干脆一次性杜绝他爸再给他介绍女生，所以才和野村小姐坦白了自己的事。

他其实没有撒谎，他的确是对女生没兴趣，只是一直没找到机会和父母坦白罢了。

“是的，我不喜欢女生，以后不要再给我介绍了。”

“你你你！”

相叶宏气得发抖，坐在一旁的美千代赶紧轻拍着老公的背帮他顺气。

“小雅！”美千代瞪了瞪儿子，“你们有话好好说嘛。”

相叶也注意到自己的语气比较尖锐，看着父亲咳嗽的样子，心里也愧疚。

父母也还没表态，他不应该一副战斗的状态。

他坐到父亲身边，收起刚才被酒精搞得混乱的情绪，低声道了歉。

“爸，我知道这事上我做得不对，但是我真的不喜欢女生，您以后能不能就别在这事上管我了？”

相叶的态度放低，相叶宏看见儿子那发红的眼圈，回想起野村家那孩子咄咄逼人的态度，也难怪他的乖儿子会忍不住。

算起来，这两年他给儿子安排的相亲对象也有十来个了，真是难为雅纪了。

“你，你什么时候变成那样的人的？”相叶宏顿了顿，“是谁把你教坏的？是不是樱井翔那个浑小子？”

“爸！瞧你说到哪里去了！这事和翔酱没关系，他是他，我是我。”

“那你说你好好的怎么就……”相叶宏虽然在来之前有了点心理准备，但这些话从儿子口中那么认真地说出来，一时半会说坦然接受还不可能，可这是儿子的决定，他又舍不得让宝贝儿子难过，于是只好为难自己。

“爸，这事就是这样，我知道你会很难过，可不管怎样，我都是你的儿子，这点是不会变的呀。”父亲的沉默让相叶知道他应该是不会再动怒了，于是赶紧说些好听的来哄父亲。他对自己父亲的脾气十分了解，也知道自己的出柜给父亲带来了冲击，但无论如何，父亲还是疼爱他的，光凭着这一点，他就知道父亲不会生气太久。何况现在的社会对这种事也相当看得开，外界的压力可以说是零，在这种情况下，他父亲应该不会反对他的。

相叶宏也不知道该再说些什么，精通眉眼的美千代一边安抚地拍着丈夫的肩膀，一边示意儿子给老爸倒茶好下台。

在相叶又是倒茶又是承诺自己不会随便和男人乱搞之后，双亲终于启程回家。

送了他们出门之后，相叶终于松了口气。今晚回家前的那些酒意早就没了，现在的他脑子清醒得可怕。

几天前赌气地把自己的取向公开，他也预计到父母会来找他讨说法的了，所以他这几天也有意借着工作避开他们，只是没想到他们直接上门来而已。

他洗了个澡然后大字型地躺在床上，想起他父亲误会风间的事就想笑。他拿起手机拨通了好友樱井翔的电话。

“翔酱，我和爸妈摊牌了。”

“哦哦，我就说他们一定会要你给个说法的。下一步打算怎么办？”

相叶听到对方在敲键盘的声音，猜想这个工作狂又把活搬回家继续做了。

“就，就这样啊。”相叶知道樱井指的是什么，但他却本能地想逃避。

“不去找他吗？你又不是不知道他在哪里，暗恋了这么久都没打算行动吗？”

“我……”

“我什么我？别怂啊，往前冲就好了，大不了失恋之后我陪你喝酒。”

相叶被樱井的话逗笑了，电话那头的人听到他的笑声也笑了起来。

“相叶，我当初决定要追智君的时候也是你鼓励我的，现在轮到你要行动，我也同样是你的后盾。”

樱井的鼓励让相叶有点动容，“谢谢你，翔酱！”

和樱井闲聊完，挂了电话的相叶从抽屉里拿出那张压在最底下的照片。上面那个明明已经比他矮却非要在他头上比兔子耳朵的男孩子，相叶已经很久没有和他见面了，他只能通过各大媒体了解他的情况。可是从他离开日本到国外工作的那天起，相叶就无时无刻不在想念着他。

“你到底什么时候才回来？”

相叶原来还担心着父亲对自己的事会放不下，接连好几天都打电话给母亲打听父亲的反应，结果没想到母亲带来的都是好消息，说是父亲已经开始接受他是同性恋这个事实了。

不过，相叶后来才知道原来是自己开心得太早。

父亲虽然接受了他喜欢男人这个事实，但爱插手的坏习惯却没有改掉，仅仅是平静了两周，相叶的相亲饭局又开始了。

这次的对象不再是上流社会的千金小姐，是各家明里暗里已经出柜的富家少爷。

为此，相叶气成了个苦瓜脸。

终于在相叶拒绝了三周内第六个相亲对象之后，他在手机里看到了大新闻——以投资精准出名的二宫会社疑似出现危机，目前二宫社长失联，独生子二宫和也以副社长之姿回国处理会社一切问题。

相叶坐在办公室里反复看着这条新闻。他想过无数次二宫回国的情形，却怎么都不会是这种。他看到被媒体包围的二宫，那人一脸憔悴却仍强打精神露着让人舒心的笑容，得体地回答着记者各种尖锐的问题。

相叶在屏幕的这头心疼得无以复加。

他喜欢的人怎么能被别人这样为难？他刚打开手机想找人了解一下情况结果却看到母亲的电话拨了进来。

“小雅，你看到新闻了没？二宫家出了事。”母亲的声音又急又乱，和以往那优雅相去甚远。

“我看到了，你知道他们家怎么了吗？”相叶盯着屏幕，视线没有离开那上面的二宫半秒钟。

“我把小和接到家里来了，你一会下班就回家吧，事情太复杂，电话里说不太方便。”

母亲的话让相叶更加惊讶。

她把二宫接到家里了？现在这是怎么一回事啊？

相叶的心情陷入一片混乱之中，连樱井的来电都几乎没有注意到，想按接通的时候已经断了。他想回拨的时候樱井的信息已经发过为了。

【二宫家这次的问题很严重，有可能会破产。】

相叶一看信息，整个人就更不知所措，这些年他一直关注着二宫，对方在海外拓展公司版图，一切明明都十分顺利，这边的母公司也风生水起，怎么说出事就出事？

他在公司坐不住了，让秘书把行程改掉，直接开车回了实家。

当佣人们替他开门的时候，那个已经多年没见的人正坐在沙发上，被他母亲握着那肉嘟嘟的汉堡手好生安慰着。

“Nino……”

那个在现实中很久没叫过的名字，带着些许沙哑，把沙发上那人的目光吸引了过来。

二宫和也穿着他刚才在新闻上看到的咖啡色西装，领带的位置有点儿歪，整个人的状态看起来并不是很好，那双一向慧颖的眼眸也失了光芒。

让他比刚才更加心疼二宫了。

“嗨，好久不见，相叶君。”

最后的那个称呼，二宫像是很艰难才唤出口，相叶看着他的喉结滚动，眼睛湿润，从不曾出现过的慌乱表情在他脸上闪过。

“你们好像已经很多年没见过了吧？”美千代拍着二宫的手，“小和你这阵子就安心在这里住下，有什么事相叶家会帮忙的，说到底不过就是个钱字，没事的。”

母亲的话打断了两人之间的久别重逢，把相叶的思绪带回到现实中。

“到底发生什么事了？”

相叶坐到另一边的沙发上，将心里的疑问说了出口。

“我昨晚接到几个高层的电话，说公司投资失利的事要瞒不住了，父亲也失去联系，我现在也很混乱，幸好伯父伯母来公司找我……”二宫哽咽的声音几乎连话都说不出来，那难过的样子任谁看了都会担心不已。

“小和不用担心，我们两家都世交多年，有什么事相叶家一定会帮忙的，当务之急我们要先找到二宫社长和夫人，了解事情的来龙去脉。小雅，你带小和到客房休息一下，这孩子今天被折腾得够辛苦了。”

相叶应了一声，起身领了二宫到家里最常用的客房。

相叶实家这里是一座三层的独幢，一楼有两间客房，以前二宫偶尔也会在这里过夜，不过那也是二宫读小学的时候了，后来渐渐长大，两个人倒不像小时候那么亲密了。

相叶看着站在窗前的二宫，想起了很多以前的事。

他俩年纪差了半岁，两家又是世交，从小就同一个幼儿园同一个学校一起长大，只是后来渐渐不知道为什么两个人就慢慢疏离了。二宫在大学毕业之后就为公司出国工作，常年都在国外，每次回国也匆匆忙忙的，有好些年他们连一面都没见上了。

没想到这次见面是这样的起因。

二宫的身型纤瘦，相叶想起今天看到新闻时的心痛感，忍不住想上前安慰他，却在走近二宫之后，发现他竟然在笑。

“Nino，你没事吧？”相叶心一惊将人扳过来，“你别吓我呀！”

“相叶君都当社长这么多年了，为什么还这么天真？”

此时的二宫一反刚才在美千代面前那脆弱的模样，以往的聪明狡黠通通在那双还沾着水汽的眼睛里展露无遗。

“我家那老头子是人精，怎么可能轻易就投资失利？他们千方百计把我骗回国，估计是有后续的。”

从接到那些高层的电话开始，二宫就觉得事情不简单，他爸纵横商海数十年，哪有这么容易把公司搞到破产边缘？虽然他这些年都是负责国外的业务，但这不代表他不知道总部的动向。

只是事情还没明朗，那他就不妨顺势而为，装出一副可怜兮兮不知所措的样子，好看看背后当然是个什么阴谋。

被二宫这么一提醒，相叶也冷静下来。和以餐饮业为主的相叶会社不一样，二宫家以投资业发家，眼光一向精准毒辣，怎么可能如此轻易出事？

“那你打算怎么办？”

“静观其变吧。”

二宫打开窗户，从衣袋里拿出烟点上，狠吸了一口后呼出。

“听说你拒绝了野村家的千金，理由是你喜欢男人？”

二宫抬起眼看着相叶，而后者有点惊讶。

相叶以为他不会留意他的事，二宫在他的生命里永远都是捉摸不透的人，何时进，何时退，何时走，何时留，作出决定的人必定是二宫无疑。

“你怎么知道？”

“从中学到高中再到大学，你这招用了这么多年，我还能不清楚？”二宫笑了，笑容里有着嘲讽的意味，“你要是真的喜欢男人就不会把听到风声跑来向告白的男生也拒绝光了。我当年可是亲耳听到你和翔酱说你不过为了让那些女生好过点才撒这样的谎，现在大概也是想着用这招让伯父伯母不给你压力罢了。”

“Nino你可真了解我！你也知道我那么受欢迎，拒绝的时候做得太绝总归是不好的，大家都是上流社会的人，面子还是得留点的。”相叶沉默了半晌才开口。

他从来没想过二宫是这样看待他拒绝别人的做法的，也没想过他会听到他和樱井的戏言。

最初认识的时候，他们还只是个四五岁的孩子，到了小学高年级，相叶精致温柔的面容让怕生的他变得很受欢迎，相反二宫小时候倒是留着硬气的寸头，眉眼也不似现在这么柔和，浑身淡漠疏离的气质让人一看就不敢过分接近。

这种情况一直持续到高中，女生们开始变得大胆，并没有因为二宫的冷漠而保持距离。至于二宫什么时候开始交女朋友的，相叶也说不上个准确时间，只知道二宫的女友很多，换了一个又一个，每一任都又高又美。

因为二宫要谈恋爱，他们之间开始有了距离，直到大学毕业二宫出国，相叶才发现他们之间早已平淡如水。

糟糕的是他后知后觉地发现自己喜欢了二宫。

他想到二宫身边告诉他，他喜欢的既不是女人也不是男人，而是二宫和也。只要是二宫和也，是男人或女人都无所谓。

但在他要订飞机票飞到二宫面前时，二宫携女友出席晚宴的新闻铺天盖地一般地袭来，令他意识到他和二宫早已错过了所有的可能性。

二宫和也是一个不折不扣的直男。

这个认知让相叶再也没有勇气面对二宫。如果不是父亲最近安排相亲，他可以把取向问题守一辈子不说。

“这是当然！”

二宫移开视线，他不喜欢相叶直白地和他对视，他总觉得相叶拥有一双不会撒谎的眼睛，这样真诚的人连拒绝别人都要把问题往自己身上扯，这样好的人理所当然应该遇到更好的。

而不是被他这样的人所喜欢。

二宫发现自己喜欢相叶，可是他又绝望地发现相叶并不喜欢男人，相叶只是用这招来让被拒绝的女生比较好过而已。

二宫没办法向任何人诉说他的哀伤。

在别人眼里，他是聪明的天才，成绩优秀，长袖善舞，在高中的时候甚至变得非常擅于人际交往，这样的他怎敢让相叶知道内心那份超越友谊的感情。

身在国外的他听到相叶向野村小姐坦白取向的时候，他不禁露出苦涩的笑容。

这个善良的人就从来没想过换一个做法。

“Nino呢？最近似乎没看到你身边有女伴，恢复单身了？”

相叶的问题拉回了二宫的思绪，他吐出一个烟圈，浅浅一笑。

“其实她们大概只算是个女伴，一起出席个宴会什么的就被乱写了，我应该从来没有承认过吧？”

二宫轻描淡写地解释了一下。他也没有撒谎，那些千金小姐们不过是他生意上的合作伙伴，知道这种事情有利于生意成交，所以就随便媒体了。

相叶有些玩味地看着二宫，眼前的这个人越来越狡猾了，活脱脱跟一只狐狸无异。

“Nino真是让人看不透啊。”

相叶望向窗外，眼前的景色却被二宫呼出的烟雾挡住，让他看不真切。

“相叶君，你想看透我吗？”

相叶笑笑不语。

他们都想看透对方的心，可是那些不经意的谎话像团团的浓雾将一切都阻隔了。


	2. 第二章

二宫被美千代留在了相叶家暂住，母亲也让相叶最近留在实家和二宫聚旧，于是相叶就听话地没回去了。

因为是相叶父母亲自过去二宫的公司把人接过来的，二宫也没得及带什么东西，到相叶家之后，衣服和日用品全是相叶母亲给张罗的，二宫在相叶母亲面前从来都是一副乖巧讨好的模样，哄得美千代十分开心。

晚餐都是二宫喜欢吃的菜式，相叶看着不免有些感慨。二宫上一次来他家吃饭已经不知道是多少年前的事了。相叶看着这些年越长越幼的二宫，倒觉得他现在更像个未成年。

晚饭之后，美千代回了房，相叶父亲还没回来。相叶在二宫的示意下跟了他回客房。

“怎么了？”

二宫没有回答相叶的问题，倒是打开了自己的手提电脑，两人没交流地过了几分钟，相叶听到二宫叹了口气。

“那老头还是没影儿，世界这么大，他跑哪去了？”

二宫在知道父亲失联之后就马上联系熟人想找到父亲的所在，但却一点消息都没有，这让他有两个想法——要么就是他父亲根本没离开日本只是躲了起来，要么就不是从正常途径离开的。

他今天回到公司也是一片兵荒马乱，根本都来不及梳理事情，然后相叶父母就出现了。

最初也有些混乱的二宫在冷静下来之后就开始觉得这事不单纯，但他还没找到突破口在哪。

“别担心，有什么事我都会帮你的。”

相叶的目光真诚，让二宫心头一暖。

“你这么单纯，都不知道在商界怎么活下来的。”

虽然仍是二宫一贯的嘴硬风格，相叶却十分受用。在二宫交到女朋友之前，这是他们的相处方式。

“我们做餐饮的讲求稳打稳扎，和做投资不太一样。”

“听说你旗下的餐厅最近又大受好评，新菜式十分受追捧。什么时候带我去吃？”

“随时。”

“你……”

客房里的灯光偏暗，本来是想着能让留宿的客人更好入睡，但二宫在这种灯光之下看着相叶，反而显得一切都很不真实。

相叶染了发，浅栗色，五官褪去稚气，成熟稳重之余仍保留着一丝少年感，那感觉让人心动。

二宫开了口却不知道自己想说什么，脑子开始有点乱，他想可能是因为刚才喝了酒的缘故。

“怎么了？”

二宫摇摇头，“我可能累了。”

“那你洗个澡早点睡，有什么事我们明天再商量。”

相叶回了房却一整晚都睡不安稳，虽然二宫只是和他同在一个屋檐下，但这种亲近的感觉让他心乱如麻。

如果一直像以前那样保持距离，他可能会更坦然一点，但二宫现在就在咫尺之间，在伸手可触的范围内，这让他把控不住内心澎湃的感情。

第二天二宫起得比他早，他下楼的时候，二宫已经换好衣服坐在餐桌上陪着美千代吃早餐了。

“小雅，你今天陪小和回公司吧，免得那些媒体又追着他问东问西的。”

相叶应了母亲。早餐过后，相叶开车陪二宫回了他公司。公司里的员工虽然一脸不安，但似乎都有继续来上班。

二宫扬起笑容和员工们打招呼。

相叶觉得二宫的笑颜大概是有魔力的，原本忐忑不已的员工似乎都受到了鼓舞，放宽心回到了工作岗位上。

相叶跟着二宫进了他的办公室，看到二宫松了口气。

“还好，外面这些人还算念旧情。”二宫刚才默默在心里数了一下，只有大概五分之一的人没来上班，这比他的预期要好。

“你今天有什么打算？”

二宫看了相叶，这人今天穿了一套浅色西装，搭了一个风骚的超大蝴蝶结，比起以往那些黑色西装的庄重，多了几分俏皮，特别是手上那一串首饰，看着倒像个纨绔的花花公子。

刚才一路走来，二宫有注意到女同事在看到相叶的时候都在双眼放光。好些年不见，招蜂惹蝶的本事倒是越来越厉害了。

“今天先联系一下我妈，她当时在巴黎，我知道公司出事和老爸失联之后马上找了她，她乱得很，我就没让她回国。过两天等风头静下来我就让她回来，她好像也不知道爸去了哪里。我打算今天在这里整理一下公司的帐目，看看是怎么一回事。”

“我陪你。”

相叶脱口而出的话把气氛凝住，二宫的耳尖不受控制地红了起来。

“谢了。”

两人忙了一天也没从帐目上看出些什么，表面上来看似乎是公司最近几次的投资都不够上心，造成了坏帐，但二宫总觉得这事不简单。母亲那边他也联系了，过两天她也回来，让他先安心住在相叶家。

晚饭他们都没有回相叶家吃，因为美千代有宴会要出席，相叶也想带二宫散个心，于是就到了自家新开的饭店尝鲜。

二宫嘴刁也不爱大鱼大肉的，相叶为他安排的都是些清淡口味。晚饭过后两人聊起二宫家出的事，仍觉得一团迷雾。

而这些迷雾在几天之后，由二宫父亲二宫正亲自拨开了。

那是一个星期天的下午，二宫正和妻子二宫和子突然在公司出现，媒体都围堵在公司正门，只是他身边保镖一堆，记者们都挤不进去，二宫正也没有回答任何的问题。二宫知道父亲出现之后，本来打算和相叶一起回公司，但却被美千代劝住了。

“小和别急，二宫社长今天已经和我联系过，一会他会上我们家来，有什么话在这里说比在外面说要安全多了。”

相叶母亲的话很有道理，二宫即使满腹疑问也只能在相叶家里等父母过来。

二宫正夫妇是由相叶宏带回来的。美千代早就把晚饭准备好，和子看到美千代分外高兴，她们的关系一向要好，亲如姐妹。

二宫站在厅里看着自己的父亲，对方像个没事人一样和相叶宏并肩走进来，甚至还笑着朝二宫打了个招呼。

“看来相叶老哥把我家小和照顾得很好，感谢感谢！”

“爸！妈！你们没事吧？”

二宫看他们一脸开心，似乎并没有被最近的事情影响，心里那个最初的猜测慢慢确认。

“没事，别瞎担心，媒体说风就是雨的，你这孩子也不判断一下。”

二宫正倒是笑得开怀，二宫不好再发问，只得随相叶入坐，打算吃了饭再说。

席间四位长辈谈笑风生，二宫夫妇丝毫没有受到任何影响，倒是二宫食不知味，相叶一直偷偷看着他，心里也是对二宫夫妇二人充满了疑问。

晚饭过后，佣人们送来茗茶，美千代让佣人们都退下，偌大的客厅里只剩下相叶和二宫两家人。

“小和，公司的确出了点问题，有几笔比较大型的投资我看走了眼，给公司造成了损失，不过已经没事了。”

二宫正喝了口茶，二宫知道父亲要说这些天发生的事，于是静静地点点头。

“这次还好有相叶社长帮忙，公司才可以顺利挺了过去。不过呢说起这个事情，小和，我们也不能白白受人家的恩惠。”

二宫觉得父亲这只老狐狸终于露出真面目了。他也不搭话，等着父亲往下说。

“我知道你这么多年来也没真正对哪家的千金动过心，那些不过是个场面。我和你妈对这种事也不看重，只要对方人品好，是男是女都行。”

“所以呢？”

父亲的话倒是让二宫有了不好的预感。他一直以为自己和那些千金小姐们演得逼真，却没想到父母早已有所察觉。

“后来你妈妈告诉我你喜欢男孩子。相叶社长说雅纪也喜欢男孩子。既然如此，我今天和相叶社长商量了一下，反正你俩现在也单身，要不试试？成了的话，我们两家就比现在更加亲密了。”

二宫被父亲的话震住，平时反应极快的他倒是当场愣住了，什么都来不及说。他望向相叶，相叶似乎也没有事先知情，那样子比他更懵。

气氛一时间凝住，六个人一起噤声，谁都不知道该怎么开口。

“小和这几天在这里住得还开心吧？我们两家也算世交，如果你们愿意，我们就更高兴了，毕竟小和是我们看着长大的，什么都知根知底，比那些豪门千金好多了。”

美千代先开了口，一番话说得十分得体，让两个小年轻找不到反驳的理由。

“对啊，与其逼你们和面都没见过的人在一起，还不如这样培养一下感情？何况你们一起长大，对彼此也熟悉。”

和子也加入游说的行列，两位一家之主在一旁看着两个孩子，笑容中有着不容拒绝的威严。

“我——”

二宫正想开口却被相叶按住了手，后者对他摇摇头。

“这个事情能不能让我们顺其自然？”

相叶的话没有说死，四位家长对他的这个回答也满意，露出老怀安慰的笑容。

二宫看着这一幕，气不找一处来，但又无法发作。

他还不足以和父亲抗衡。

他相当清楚这一点，毕竟他老爸设的局，他逃都逃不了。他心情不好，也懒得管理表情，在四位家长有意地留下他们在客厅时，他就想发作了。

“这事就是一个局！”

二宫说这话的时候是瞪着相叶的，相叶也不是个笨蛋，到了这个时候也清楚是怎么一回事了。

从头到尾都没有什么投资失利，只不过是二宫相叶两家联合起来演的一出戏。二宫家假意投资失利，二宫正借此玩失踪，相叶家出来参股，从而强强联手，这样还能把顺理成章地把儿子亲家定下来，不给两个儿子拒绝的理由。

简直是快！狠！准！

相叶看到二宫气鼓鼓的样子，心里当即就明白了。

他十分了解二宫，二宫天生聪明，生了一颗玲珑聪颖的心，最恨的就是被欺瞒，而这次的事情全部戳中二宫的点，这怎么能让二宫不生气呢？

加上这次被决定的是终身大事。

连他都接受不了被安排，更别说是二宫了。虽然说当他听到二宫正说二宫喜欢的是男孩子时心里乐开了花，但二宫现在这一点都开心不起来的表情让他十分失落。

就算二宫喜欢男孩子也不代表他喜欢的会是他。这个世界的异性恋还千千万万呢，难道随便逮着一个人就能喜欢？就能一生一世？

这么想来，二宫多半也是对他没有兴趣的，不然他们也不会疏远到现在这种程度了。

“Nino，我知道你不喜欢我，但现在事情已经这个样子了，我们就慢慢再想办法吧。”

相叶的语气幽然，二宫回过神来时，他已经离开客厅回了房。二宫一个人在客厅坐不住，他需要找个地方静静。回房间换了套衣服，二宫一个人开车离开了相叶家。


	3. 第三章

相叶在自己房间的窗户看着二宫开车出去。

他一点都不意外二宫这个反应，但他却无法否认自己因此而感到受伤。

他早该猜到二宫对他并没有什么想法，他不否认在听到二宫正那么说的时候，内心涌上了一阵又一阵暗暗的欢喜，但现在这个感觉已经完全被冲散了。就算是父母的苦心安排，二宫不高兴也照样可以不接受。

他握紧手心里的车钥匙，他想开车跟上去，可他怕二宫不想见到他。他不知道二宫有没有误会他，以为这次的局也有他的一份功劳。

二宫的车消失在他的视线范围内。

他是这样的喜欢二宫，喜欢到无法不知道该怎么处理这段已经淡下来的所谓友情。

终究，他终究还是拿着钥匙到车库开了车。

他不确定自己能不能追得上二宫，但他想追，想用尽一切气力去追。

二宫开车一向小心，但今晚例外。车子在超速的边缘试探，坐驾游走在夜幕里，周围的街灯像星星一样不停闪过又出现，这一切都无法让二宫平静下来。

他不停回想整件事以及父母所说的每一个字。

他母亲为什么会知道那些千金小姐都是假的？为什么会知道他喜欢男孩子？

到底是哪里出了问题？

他摇下一点车窗，窗外的风带着凉意吹进来却无法让他心思冷静。

最后他的车停在了老朋友所开的酒吧，他拨了拨有点凌乱的头发，双手插着裤袋走了进去。

酒吧的老板兼调酒师佐佐仓溜是他在国外认识的朋友，对方回国后开了一间酒吧，这些年二宫回国时也常常过来这里喝一杯。

“溜！给我开个包房。”

佐佐仓带他到了最里面的厢房。这里的房间不大，一般都是容纳五个人左右，隔音也十分好，有着高度的私密性。

二宫一个人在这里喝着闷酒，一个人名闪过他的脑海。

他大概知道问题出在哪里了。

“润。”二宫拨通了好友松本润的电话，没好气地说，“我在溜的酒吧，给你十分钟，带上斗真一起过来！”

没等松本的回应，二宫就把电话挂了。

这些年来，他和那些千金们都是各取所需地互相应酬，纵然是他父母也不可能猜测到他的真心思是怎样，唯一的突破口就是那两个人了。

虽然不是在十分钟以内，但松本带着生田斗真也算是极速地赶了过来。松本知道肯定是发生了事情，不然以二宫对他的宠爱，绝对不会是刚才那语气和态度的。

“怎么了？”

松本和生田一左一右坐在了二宫的身边，松本使眼色让生田把酒先拿到一边去。

开什么玩笑！这才多久就少了三分之一，再喝下去，二宫那酒量可顶不住。

“你说！”二宫一把揪住生田的衣领，“是不是你这个臭小子出卖了我？说！”

二宫刚才在这里想了半天，他的交友状态一直伪装得很好，唯一的破绽是那次和生田吃饭的时候遇到了媒体的人，他明明已经表现得落落大方，按道理来说，连媒体都不会怀疑他，他的父母应该不至于那么厉害就从那次的事件里看出些什么才对。

生田一脸心虚，他就知道出卖二宫没什么好下场。而且以二宫的聪明才智，很容易就会猜到是他这里出了问题。

“Nino……”

二宫白了他一眼。

想在他面前撒娇？没门！

“Nino，伯母很凶啊！她说如果我不说真话，她就叫人把我先奸后杀再奸再杀，我害怕呀！”

生田刚挽上二宫的手臂，却在二宫和松本的怒瞪之下赶紧松开了。

“先奸后杀再奸再杀？我记得我妈可不是山口组的人，哪有本事把你这个国际模特这样那样！”

生田委屈地解释着事情。那次和二宫一起吃饭本来也没什么，遇到了媒体也只是打了个招呼。可是后来二宫母亲的出现让生田意外了。

二宫夫人似乎调查过一些事情，竟然知道了生田最近和二宫来往过密，她也是个干脆人，于是就直接上门了解他与二宫的关系。

生田的交往对象是松本，但碍于松本家目前还没能接受松本的取向问题，他们便只能偷偷交往，并不时借二宫来掩人耳目。

那天面对二宫母亲，生田本来也不想坦白，一切都缘于二宫母亲的一句话。

“我妈有这么凶？单凭一句话就能把你吓到什么都说出来？”二宫撇撇嘴，对生田的说法不置可否。

“伯母说她知道你喜欢男孩子，所以她很直接地来问我，你喜欢的人是不是我。”

二宫嘴里那口酒直接喷了出来，惊得松本和生田两个人连忙给他拍背顺气。

“你说，咳咳！我妈知道我喜欢男人？”

“是的。”生田仍是一脸委屈地继续解释，“她说她早就感觉你有些异常，后来发现你喜欢的原来是男孩子，就开始关注你身边的人了。不然以我们平时那种正经来往，怎么也不会让人联想到那里去呀。”

二宫没想到生田这么快就投了降，更没想到他精明的母亲原来早已知晓一切。他还是不知道是哪里露出了破绽让母亲发现了他的秘密。

二宫的沉默不语让生田更加害怕，他无措地给松本打眼色，松本虽然不清楚具体发生了什么事，但就二宫这灌酒的架势，估计也不是好事。

两个人陪着二宫，半是劝慰半是阻止他再喝下去。然而在他们来之前就已经半醉的二宫根本不讲道理，不顾他们的阻拦，一杯接一杯灌得过瘾，直至醉到不醒人事。

“Nino！Nino！”

任凭松本怎么叫，已经睡过去的二宫没有半点回应。

“怎么办？我们送他回去吗？”生田虽然只是个模特，但他相当清楚二宫家最近才发生了一大堆事情，目前暂住在相叶家。如果他和松本送二宫回家，不知道方不方便。

“只能这样了。总不能让他在佐佐仓这里睡的。”

两个人架着二宫才刚走出包房，就迎面遇上了相叶。

相叶驾车出来的时候就已经跟不上二宫了。他打二宫电话，一直都没有接听。他很茫然，偌大的东京，他不知道要去哪里找二宫。

他开着车，漫无目的地寻找。

他发现自己和二宫之间已经不复以前的亲密无间，他从各种途径所了解的二宫是不是就是真实的二宫呢？

他努力回想着和二宫所说的每一句话每一个字，终于灵光一闪地落在佐佐仓溜这个名字上。等到他的车开到佐佐仓的酒吧时，距离二宫离开他家已经快两个小时了。

佐佐仓本来是不打算告诉他的，但是这个男人那双着急而发红的眼睛让佐佐仓觉得他并不是坏人，于是就给他指了房间的所在。

相叶才走没几步就在走廊上见到了二宫和一左一右架着他的松本和生田。相叶不认识他们，可是醉成一团的二宫似乎对他俩毫无防备，这让相叶心下不爽。

“你们是谁？”

相叶没有拐弯抹角，松本看了看他，注意到对方的目光是落在二宫身上，顿时了然。

松本和二宫是在国外认识的，他们很投缘，二宫把他当作弟弟一般来疼爱，因此也乐意帮他和生田作掩护。松本知道二宫心里有人，也不担心他会成为自己的情敌。

对于二宫一直暗暗喜欢的那个叫相叶的人，松本可谓久仰大名了。在他看来，无论二宫这人多精明，一遇到相叶的事情就会立刻败下阵来。他也搞不懂为什么二宫就那么小心翼翼地不敢往前，更好奇这个叫相叶的人到底有什么魅力。

“那你又是谁？”松本故意带着挑衅的口吻反问过去。

“我是他的好朋友相叶雅纪。”相叶走近他们，“请你将他交给我。”

相叶的遣词造句礼貌之余却有着不容拒绝的意味，生田在一旁看戏一般不吭声。松本在相叶自报家门的一刻就知道自己猜对了，虽然二宫今晚半个字未曾提及过相叶，但以松本对二宫的了解只觉得一切恐怕都与相叶脱不了干系。

“我好像从来没听他提过有你这么一位好朋友。”松本把二宫往自己那边搂了搂，“我们都是他的好朋友。”

松本的动作让相叶有些火大，松本的手稳稳地搂着二宫，二宫整个人靠在他怀里，这画面让相叶不爽。

“那不如问问Nino，看他要跟谁走！”

相叶走近二宫，捧起他的脸，俯到他耳边轻轻叫唤着他。

“Nino，我们回家好不好？”

原本醉到睡着的二宫醒了过来，这已经令松本非常惊讶。更让松本惊讶的是二宫在软软地喊了一声“相叶君”之后，整个人就挣扎着扑进了相叶的怀里。

没人性！

松本在心里忍不住吐槽大骂，喜欢的人来了就不要他，敢情他今晚牺牲和恋人相处的时间是应该的！

相叶无视松本那张气极的脸，转过身将人背到背上离开了酒吧。

“那个人就是Nino喜欢的人吧？”直到相叶和二宫完全离开，生田才开口，“果然在喜欢的人面前是不一样的。”

“希望这个人会好好珍惜他吧。”松本揽上生田的腰，“我们也走吧，别浪费了今晚的时间。”

相叶将二宫放在副驾位上，二宫又睡了过去，一直双目紧闭，任凭相叶把他如何安置都没有任何反应。

相叶坐上驾驶位后发现二宫因为觉得冷而蜷成一团，于是连忙把自己的外套脱下来给他盖上。

大概是外套上的暖意让二宫感觉舒服，他紧皱的眉头渐渐舒缓。

相叶伸出手指轻轻抚摸着那眉心，最终还是忍不住偷偷在那好看的额头上印下一个吻。

二宫的皮肤微凉，莫名让相叶有些心悸。他连忙退回到自己的座位，捂着跳得极快的心脏。他茫然失措地看着二宫，压抑了这么多年的感情已经濒临失控。

他何止想吻二宫？他还想对二宫做更多更多的事，然而理智告诉他如果他不顾二宫的意愿，那么事情会变得十分糟糕。

毕竟他还没搞清楚二宫到底是怎么想的。

为了阻止自己继续胡思乱想下去，相叶连忙发动车子往家里开去。

到家后，管家看见在相叶背上的二宫，连忙叫来几个还没休息的佣人帮忙。相叶轻手轻脚地将二宫放到床上，示意佣人去准备热毛巾等各种用品。

相叶接过佣人们准备的东西后把客房的门关上，照顾二宫的工作他不愿交给别人。

二宫睡得很沉，相叶用热毛巾给他擦了擦脸，怕他会着凉又把暖气调高了点，再用干毛巾把他脸上的水汽给擦掉。

“水……渴……”

二宫发出细微的呢喃声，相叶赶紧又将人扶起，把水递到他嘴边。二宫喝了点水又闭眼睡了过去，可是那双手不知道什么时候环上了相叶的脖颈，紧贴的身体即使隔着衣衫也不能阻止彼此的体温互相交换。

这是相叶第一次这样抱着二宫，他们之间没有任何的距离，紧紧贴合。相叶闻到二宫发丝的洗发水味道，是非常清新的栀子花，在暧昧的氛围之下，轻轻地勾动人心。

相叶的手搭在二宫的背上，蝴蝶骨凸起，他抚上去，突然发觉自己的动作很色情。怀里人发出像小猫一样的柔嫩低声，挠得他心痒。

如果自己低头，他可能就会吻到二宫了。

二宫不像他，二宫虽然瘦却有肉，软软的像个团子，他隔着衣服都能想像到若是轻抚上这样的皮肤会是怎样的手感。

估计很容易就让他兴奋起来吧。

相叶雅纪你不能这样！

他在心里狠狠地骂了自己，然后强迫自己松手将人放回床上。

然而紧紧圈住他的人是二宫。

他们的距离已经为零，他感觉着二宫均匀的呼吸，他不能对毫无防备的人做出什么，可这样的二宫任谁都会心猿意马。

“Nino，我喜欢你！”

相叶不敢发出声音，只得凝视着沉睡的二宫，一遍又一遍地在心里呐喊着。


	4. 第四章

二宫做了个梦。

他梦见小时候和相叶第一次见面的那天。相叶精致的脸蛋和那怯生生的单纯目光让他最初以为这是个漂亮女生。

当相叶说他是男孩子的时候，他都不愿意相信，最后竟然恶作剧地拉下了相叶的裤子。

那和自己一模一样的性征让他当场愣住，而被欺负的相叶哭得唏哩哗啦。

“对不起！”

小小的二宫拉着小小的相叶的手，诚恳地道歉。

“嗯嗯！但你以后不准再欺负我了！”

二宫觉得往后的日子都是相叶在欺负他。

后来梦醒的时候，他感觉头痛得要命，可身体却暖得很舒服，他睁开眼看到让他整个人清醒起来的画面。

相叶就睡在他身旁，他被相叶妥妥的圈在怀里。他们都穿着昨天的衣服，相叶睡得沉，丝毫没有注意到他已经醒过来。

二宫竭力回想，最后的画面定格在和松本生田一起喝酒那里。

相叶是什么时候出现的？

他好像在朦朦胧胧之际听到过相叶的声音，他以为那是幻觉！

卧槽！

他捂着脸，却无法再想起更多的细节了。

他喝醉后有没有说过什么不该说的话，这连他自己都保证不了。

二宫挣扎着想下床，相叶在他下了床的那一刻睁开了眼。

“Nino，你醒了哦？”相叶伸手拉住二宫，“怎样？有没有哪里不舒服？”

相叶手大，一把就将二宫的手腕握住让他再也无法往前走。二宫觉得相叶的手自带高温，烫得他不知所措。

“我没事，酒醒了。”二宫挣不开，只好坐到床边上。

“头疼吗？”相叶看人坐下之后，反而连忙松开了手。昨晚那些无意间的亲密感浮上心头，让他无法自处。

“还行。我先去洗个脸清醒一下。”

二宫像是逃离似的冲进浴室，相叶看着那门关上，他只能抱着膝叹气。

或许他也该去清醒清醒。

两个人各自梳洗整理之后，在客厅又再遇上了。四位家长都不在，相叶特意吩咐管家准备了蜂蜜等养胃解酒的食物，二宫看着这一桌的早餐，想起昨晚自己老爸硬是为自己和相叶牵线，一时间不知道该怎么处理。

他当然是开心的。可他又怕相叶其实并不是真的喜欢男人，同时他讨厌被算计的感觉。而二宫家这次的事明显就是他老爸设的局，好让二宫家名正言顺地和相叶家联合起来。他爸也是只老狐狸，知道时间一长什么都会让二宫查出来，所以才会极速出现并将事情解决。如果他没猜错，估计二宫家和相叶家联手的事今天就会公布天下了。

相叶是怎么想的呢？如果他真的喜欢男人，会愿意给他们一个机会吗？

二宫心不在焉地吃着早餐，不时抬眼偷瞄相叶。相叶专心刷着手机，注意到二宫的目光时他刚回望过去，二宫就已经移开视线了。

相叶其实很不安，他昨晚本来是打算回自己房的，但二宫却怎么都不放手，他顺势躺下时，二宫还翻过身来半趴在他身上。他贪恋这难得的片刻温柔，想着他怎么都会比二宫早醒，于是就放心睡着了。谁料今天早上二宫醒得比他早。他尴尬到不行，二宫的迅速逃离更是坐实了他这个想法。

昨晚二宫喝醉了，他心里想说的那些话通通都压住了，现在想要开口却没有了昨晚的那不顾一切的勇气。

他现在莫名地心虚，总觉得如果自己表现得太开心的话，二宫一定会认定他也有份参与这次的局里。

那他不就被二宫讨厌了吗？

相叶垂下眼，手里的筷子有一下没一下地拨着碗里的饭，想着到底该怎么开口。

“我说，”二宫先打破沉默，“你今天不用上班吗？怎么还吃得这么慢啊？”

二宫觉得这种安静的气氛让他不自在，干脆开口找了个话题。

“一会就去，今天到新店巡查，所以不用太早。”相叶看了看时间，赶紧把早餐再吃了几口就匆匆穿起外套离开了。

虽然只不过是标准的三件套西装，可穿在相叶身上就是特别显身材。

二宫趁相叶不注意，托着腮帮子一边嚼着饭一边看着他的背影。

既然他老爸回来了，那么那堆摊子就让那只老狐狸自己处理好了。他决定吃完早餐之后再去睡个回笼觉。宿醉让他脑子的转速降慢了许多。他得睡饱才有精力处理这一系列的事情。

二宫也睡不沉，迷迷糊糊间也不知道现在是几点，只听到相叶家的管家不停地敲着门，他揉着眼睛打着呵欠开了门。

“二宫少爷，二宫老爷和夫人在下午要召开记者招待会解释这阵子的事，请您现在换衣服，司机已经准备好载您过去。”

二宫接过那套精心裁剪的西服，知道心里那些疑问也只能等到和父母见面时再提了。

将自己收拾得整整齐齐的二宫，坐上了管家准备好的车，去向未知的记者招待会现场。

二宫社长和夫人已经在现场准备着了，二宫夫人看到儿子过来之后连忙把人拉到一旁。

“小和，酒醒了没？”

母亲关切地问着，二宫想起了昨晚生田所说的话，这让他在面对母亲时有点不自然。

“妈，”二宫压低声量，“一会记者会之后，我们能抽点时间聊聊吗？”

“当然可以啊！妈妈也有很多问题想问你呢。”和子帮儿子整理了一下衣衫，“等公司这事处理完了，我们好好聊天，你好久没和妈妈聊天了，妈妈都不知道你在想些什么。”

“嗯嗯。”二宫点点头，“爸这记招是想干什么呢？”

“没什么，就向大众交待这次投资失利的事，小事而已。”和子拍拍儿子的肩，“别紧张。”

二宫心想他怎么可能不紧张？他那既老奸巨猾又不按常理出牌的老爸根本就是一只老狐狸，昨晚的事他还没表态呢，一会又不知道会搞出什么妖蛾子来了。

记者招待会的举办地点是高级酒店，下午三点半的会议，记者们在两点多就到了。

二宫正领着一家人在记者闪烁不停的镁灯光下款款登场。

二宫正先是就这次引起公众的不安致歉，然后就洋洋洒洒地说了一大堆安慰话和公司接下来的大项目和计划。最后二宫正对相叶宏此次的注资以及两个集团的强强联手表达了深切的谢意。

“在记者会结束前，鄙人还有一个好消息要公布的。”

二宫正此话一出，记者们又开始骚动起来。而在一旁陪着笑脸的二宫也被这话激得一阵清醒。

看来他爸又准备搞大事了。

“我这个不成器的儿子和也，现在也到了适婚年纪，鉴于他的个人选择，我和他母亲决定将他托付给相叶家的公子相叶雅纪先生，他们的订婚宴也在筹备中，待具体日子出来之后再通知各位媒体朋友。”

二宫正的一番话不止让记者哗然，连二宫都脸色大变。

这事怎么能这么快对外公布的？他和相叶还没就这件事聊过，现在就说他们要订婚，这分明是逼他们就范。他还好，可相叶是怎么想的呢？会不会觉得这是他们父子联手逼婚呢？

他想站出来阻止这件事，他不想强迫相叶去接受他，但是他十分清楚在当下这个情形，他不能站出来拆自己父亲的台。

记者们对这强强联手的政治婚姻自然是拍手叫好，二宫面对着闪个不停的镁光，也只能强颜欢笑。

好不容易熬到记者招待会结束，二宫正想逮住父亲问一下，却被母亲拉着上了另一辆车。

“先别去烦你爸，你不是一堆疑问吗？”

二宫心里觉得最应该烦的人应该是自己，莫名其妙被老爸老妈牵线，现在还当众公布婚讯，这让在商场上习惯主动的他变得很被动。

二宫和子让司机把他们载到了位于郊区的别墅里。

这别墅是他们家拿来度假用的，平时过来的次数不多。进了屋之后，佣人们送上茶点后就退出去了。

“这几天你先在这里住，现在对外公布了婚讯，你还住在相叶家不是很好。”

“妈妈，在你们公布这些事之前，能不能先知会我一下？”

二宫的内心是愤怒的，但他面对着自己的母亲，根本就不能怎样。他母亲那温婉的笑容让他无法肆意发火。

“如果这一切都和你商量，你觉得你会同意吗？”二宫和子放下手里那杯红茶，“正如你从来没打算告诉我你真正的取向，如果不是我不小心在老家房子收拾东西时发现你自己亲笔写的表白字眼，我都不知道你喜欢相叶家的孩子呢。”

母亲的话让二宫很有点意外。昨晚生田告诉过他，他母亲其实已经知道很多事情，可让二宫意外的是他没想过母亲是通过这样的途径来确定他的事情。他最初还想了半天，到底是什么情况让他母亲猜到他喜欢的是男人。

二宫和子也从来没有想过，有一天她会和儿子正经八儿地坐下来谈论这个取向的问题。

她本来也被儿子那精湛的演技所迷惑，以为他只是没挑到合适的才会今天A小姐明天B小姐，却从未想过会在收拾老家东西时发现了儿子的秘密。

老家的房子是二宫出国读大学前所住的，和子每年都会回去好好整理。今年因为老管家生病了，所以监工的工作就落在和子身上了。

儿子的房间理所当然是由和子来亲自整理。然而她万万没想到在那本《嫌疑犯X的献身》里夹着一张二宫和相叶的合照。这一切本来并没有什么特殊，然而和子偏偏看到合照背面有儿子的笔迹——“喜欢你！”

和子很震惊，联想到东野圭吾这本书的内容，她突然间觉得事情有点不单纯。

儿子身边的千金小姐虽然一直如走马灯一般换个不停，但她那聪明的儿子可是从来都没有承认过任何一个。

难道说那些都是烟雾弹？

儿子喜欢的其实是相叶家的雅纪？

和子仔细地看了看合照，照片上的两个人很青涩，应该是高中时拍的。这么多年了，和也还是不是仍然喜欢雅纪呢？

一个发现儿子巨大秘密的母亲陷入了不知该怎么办的困惑中。

喜欢相叶雅纪和喜欢男人是有点相关但不完全相同的两件事。

二宫和子觉得自己得尽快确定儿子的心意，到底是非相叶雅纪不可还是说只要是男人就会考虑，这完全会影响到二宫家的将来的。

那时刚好二宫与生田一起吃饭的照片被媒体拍到。二宫和子也不知道是哪来的第六感，就直接找上了对方。她原本只是吓唬吓唬那孩子，谁知道生田那么单纯，她只是单纯地说出了相叶雅纪的名字，生田就把二宫的一切都悉数尽告。

确定了儿子的心意之后，就在她准备和丈夫商量下一步的时候，相叶的母亲却约她吐起苦水来。

二宫家和相叶家一直都是世交，虽然之前生意上并没有往来，却丝毫不影响两位主事人的互相欣赏。

美千代吐苦水的内容也让和子很吃惊——相叶家的孩子也喜欢同性！

和子连忙在安慰之余也试探了一下美千代对此事的看法。

美千代叹了口气，她儿子表面看着温和，事实上对于自己要走的路可是很坚持的，现在她只能尽力去做丈夫的思想工作，希望两父子别因这个事而有了隔阂，更希望儿子别带些奇奇怪怪的男人回来。毕竟是自家孩子，怎么都希望他未来的另一半是个靠谱贴心的人。

和子一听就觉得这观点太对了！这好姐妹简直是把她的心声说出来了！她连忙也将和也的情况说了出来，两个母亲一致认定对方的孩子不仅配得上自己的，还很让人放心，一段美好的姻缘就此在双方母亲眼中开展了起来。

于是两位父亲既是为了自己孩子也是为了让老婆放宽心，联手就自导自演了这么一出生意失利再注资联姻的戏码。

二宫听完母亲的话，气得嘴角抽搐。他的母亲怎么能仅凭生田那几句话再加那年代久远的一句表白话就决定他的未来？

“你们……你们凭什么觉得我和他应该在一起？看来在你们眼里我们喜欢任何人都是无所谓的！”

二宫的确是从以前到现在都喜欢着相叶雅纪，可他无法确定相叶对他是不是也抱有同样的感情，就算退一万步来说相叶真的是喜欢男人，也不代表着相叶喜欢的那个人会是他，他不想让自己变成相叶眼中可笑的傻瓜！这些话他堵在喉咙眼里，半个字都无法对母亲说出口。

“傻孩子！你告诉妈妈，你是不是喜欢雅纪？如果是的话，这联姻不就皆大欢喜了吗？”和子以为会看到儿子兴奋高兴的表情，却怎么也没想过会是这样，和也皱着眉的样子让她这个当妈的很心疼。“难道说你喜欢的是别人？”

“这些事，你们应该先问问我的意见吧？万一我们不喜欢对方这怎么办？”

“你觉得身为二宫家的孩子，这种事是可以选择的？”

母亲的话让二宫彻底沉默了。

他在这事上的确没有选择权。大多数像他们这样的孩子到了一定年纪就是要为家族所牺牲，用联姻去巩固生意地位以及扩张双方企业势力。轮不到他们去考量爱或不爱的问题。

“小和，告诉妈妈，你喜欢雅纪吗？妈妈希望即使是联姻，对方也能是一个你喜欢的人，至少不是一个对你来说完全陌生的人。”

和子很了解自己儿子，他讨厌被欺瞒被利用，所以他会生气完全是在她的意料之中，可如果他真的喜欢相叶，情况就会不同，那会是一个双赢的局面。

“妈妈，我是喜欢他！但——”到了这一刻，一切已经成了定局，二宫再去和父母争吵也没意义了。如母亲所说，这已经是最好的结果，胜过他的余生要陪着一个完全陌生的男人或女人。

“但什么呢？”儿子的承认让和子喜出望外，她和丈夫做了这么多最怕的不是儿子不承他们的情，而是他们好心办坏事。而这事他们又不可能提前询问儿子的意见，以和也的个性，是怎么都不会把真心意轻易告诉他们，也不会同意他们四位家长这样行事的。

她儿子在感情上从来都是个傲娇的人。

“但如果他不喜欢我呢？”

二宫的声音压得很低，他垂着眼不敢与母亲对视，这是他一直害怕的事，他甚至鼓不起勇气去查证相叶到底是什么样的情况。

“傻孩子！”和子终于明白儿子闷闷不乐的原因了，“二宫的孩子对于自己想要的东西从来都是靠自己双手去争取的，你也不应该例外，如果你真的喜欢雅纪那孩子，你就去行动。他不喜欢你，你也可以去追求他呀。你平时做生意时叱咤风云，怎么这会就没胆了？”

二宫无奈地望了母亲一眼。

事情哪有这么简单哪！

一向聪明的二宫陷入了不知道该怎么应对相叶雅纪当中。


	5. 第五章

相叶看到二宫正的记者招待会上公布的内容时，也正和父母一起。他最初还不知道为什么父母今天会到访公司，并将正在巡店的他叫了回去。

当他房里的电视直播着这场记者招待会时，他预感有些什么要发生了。

二宫正公布他和二宫和也的订婚消息时，相叶的心里五味杂陈。

他第一反应是坐在会场中央的那个人看起来糟糕透了。

二宫的强颜欢笑，相叶看在眼里。

他想二宫一定是觉得很生气了。他所熟知的二宫不是那种会被别人随意摆布的人，二宫父亲这种做法分明就是借着公开来逼他就范。

他不知道在这个时候该不该打电话给二宫，他本来想着要好好和二宫解释他并没有参与这件事，然后再找个机会向二宫表明自己这么多年的心迹，但却没想到四位家长的行动如此迅速，现在这情况，无论他再说什么，都会让二宫觉得他是个同谋者。

记者招待会结束之后，相叶一直注视着手里的电话，盘算着联系二宫的时机。

“小雅。”美千代把一直沉默不语只看着手机的儿子叫住，“这事就这么定下了。”

“啊？”相叶没注意母亲的视线，反应过来时才发现自己根本没在听母亲说话，“什么？”

“我是说我们家和二宫家这事就这么定下了。”相叶宏看着儿子这么迷糊的反应就觉得生气，“眼下这事这个已经是我最大的极限了。”

“说到底无论我喜欢男人还是女人，你都喜欢掌握一切掌握我！”相叶正心烦意乱，被父亲的强硬逼得要爆发，态度也顾不上。

“你这什么态度！”相叶宏一手拍在桌上，“你说你喜欢男人，我再难受都忍了，因为怕你在外面结识什么奇奇怪怪的男人，我连对象都给你挑你认识了十几年的，我容易吗？你现在还这反应！你以为我真的很高兴我们相叶家就此绝后啊！”

“小雅！”

美千代连忙向儿子打眼色。她知道自己的丈夫一向保守，这次愿意和二宫家联姻，无非也是担心儿子日后找来些古古怪怪的另一半，这年头找个靠谱的男人也不是件容易的事，所以他们才会和抱有相同想法的二宫家联合在一起，上演这么一出戏，让儿子们无法拒绝这场婚姻。

“我出去静静！”

相叶知道再留在这里和父母争论已经没有任何意义了，当务之急他希望二宫能听他的解释，明白他的真心意。

相叶这次不是在佐佐仓溜的酒吧里找到二宫的。

相叶离开办公室没多久就接到了二宫的电话，约他在某个酒吧见面。相叶想起二宫昨天才醉得昏天暗地，于是不敢掉以轻心，赶紧驾车往目的地开去。

他到达的时候，二宫已经醉了。他敏感地感觉到有目光聚在二宫身上。

那种不带善意的目光，相叶顷刻间便懂了。

坐在角落的二宫软着身子窝在沙发里，面前是空了的酒杯，和所剩无几的一瓶烈酒。

在相叶向他走去之前，二宫站起来跌跌撞撞地向洗手间走去。与此同时，一个坐在吧台的男人也起身跟在了二宫的身后。

相叶一看就知道这男人想干什么，更别说男人眼中那毫不掩饰的欲望。他不知道为什么二宫约他来这里，而不是去佐佐仓那边，这里感觉品流复杂，似乎什么人都有。

相叶连忙跟上他们，在他刚推开洗手间的门时，恰好看到二宫被那人推入厕所隔间，于是他抢在门关上之前冲了进去。

那人紧紧捉住二宫的手腕，二宫正在奋力挣扎，两人对于突然出现的相叶都很愕然。

“Nino！”

相叶二话不说就揪住那男人的衣领，男人似乎也没料到事情会这样发展，连忙松了手。相叶将人揽入怀里护着。

二宫的脸蛋红彤彤，看来是酒意上来了，眼神也失去以往的聪明灵动。

“喂喂喂！这小帅哥是我先看上的！你懂不懂先来后到啊！”

男人看着二宫乖乖地窝进了相叶的怀里，当然是非常不满。这到嘴的肉怎么能就这么被抢走呢！

“先来后到？”相叶看到有人想染指二宫就已经气得快要爆炸了，这人还敢和他理论？“我认识他二十多年了，你算哪根葱？我告诉你，他是我的人！你要是还想看到明天的太阳就现在滚，不然我不知道会发生什么事！”

相叶强硬的态度吓到了那人，对方嘟囔了几句之后就离开了。

“你刚才说什么？”二宫从相叶怀里抬起头，他能把相叶刚才所说的话当真吗？

“你又喝酒了？喝很多？”相叶没在意二宫的问话，他摸了摸二宫的脸，有些烫，“怎么又喝成这样？你知不知道这样会很危险的？”

“你还好意思说！”二宫一把推开相叶，“我在电话里限你五分钟赶过来，你自己看看都过多久了？”

二宫的话毫无逻辑毫无道理可言，相叶知道他醉了，也不和他计较。

“是我不对是我不对，别生气好不好？”相叶了解二宫的酒品，只要是断片，第二天醒来之后二宫必定什么都不记得，所以他也大着胆子再次将人拉入怀里。

二宫整个人都软软的，靠上相叶胸膛之后更是连站都站不稳，双手妥妥的圈住相叶的腰。

“你总是老好人，不懂得怎么拒绝别人就委屈自己撒谎。”二宫的耳朵贴着相叶的心房，混着酒意的呼吸滚烫灼人。

“我撒了什么谎，嗯？”

“你撒谎说你喜欢男人！我，嗝……”

相叶被这样的二宫搞得很无奈，他本想问二宫这到底是谁告诉他的，但想想二宫现在正醉着呢，所以也不想再多说些什么。

他想，一个吻应该可以解决很多问题。

如果一个不行，那么就两个吧！

他将人压在门上，顺手将隔间的门锁住，低头堵住二宫那还想说些什么的小猫唇。

他早已按捺不住，二宫似乎也无力抵抗，乖乖任由他长躯直入占领着自己的口腔。

带着酒意的吻湿润温热，二宫的乖巧让相叶放肆了起来。二宫的唇柔软得像正在化开的糖果，相叶吮着那唇，将空气掠夺。

越发感觉窒息的二宫扭着身体，张开想呼吸的嘴却被相叶趁机缠住了舌。

“嗯……嗯……”

二宫被亲得头脑发胀，双手想推开相叶但反而让自己被贴得更紧。相叶用膝盖分开二宫那并拢的腿，一下一下地蹭着二宫微硬的下体。

“别……”

二宫艰难地求饶，相叶却只是笑笑，不安分的手从衣服下摆伸进去慢慢往上摸。

二宫的乳头正硬梆梆地在衣服下挺立，被相叶的手指捏住后不停地揉按。

迷迷糊糊中的二宫觉得眼前的相叶突然变得陌生。他不是说喜欢男人只是一个谎言吗？为什么现在又这么熟练？

二宫的脑子转不起来，浑身都燥热难耐，身体在酒精的影响下，什么感觉都会被放大，相叶这样的撩拨简直要命。

“小和你硬了。”

相叶的口吻像极了一个恶作剧得逞的恶魔，那些烫人的热气呼在他耳洞里，让他本能想逃，可他整个人早就被相叶禁锢，无处可躲。

“你，你欺负我！”在情欲的驱动之下，二宫不由自主地靠近相叶以求获得更多的快感，“你要帮我！你要帮我！”

二宫可怜兮兮的语气以及那双快要流出泪来的眼睛都让相叶无法再冷静。

“那小和要告诉我，你喜欢我吗？”

虽然知道从醉鬼口中讨答案是很不靠谱，但相叶就是想确认二宫心里的想法。

二宫眼睛里一片水汽，相叶看着他靠近自己，主动地吻了过来。

他在心里笑了。

就算二宫什么都不说，他也懂了。

他们两个人在感情这件事上笨得太一致了，明明相爱却又停步不前。

他解开二宫的皮带，裤子坠地的声音让他俩更加兴奋。相叶伸手摸上二宫的内裤，发现已经有些湿了。

“小和的身体好敏感。”

他扯下二宫内裤握住茎体的时候，二宫颤抖了一下，接着那压抑不住的喘息声便从喉咙里逸了出来。

二宫的神智似乎有些恢复，眼下这么狼狈的自己又让他觉得十分丢脸，于是用手捂住嘴巴好让它不再发出那些羞耻的声音。

可相叶不让他如愿。

乳头实在太过敏感，相叶只是隔着衣服含住都会让他失控。

“小和也帮帮我好不好？”

相叶咬住二宫柔软的耳垂，把自己挺拔的下体蹭向二宫。就算相叶仍穿着裤子，那坚硬的物件已经非常明显。二宫伸手解开相叶的裤子，握住早已张牙舞爪的肉棒。

这么多年隐藏的感情如同失控的洪水倾泻而出，两人互相亲吻互相抚慰。从来没有任何一种感觉能比得上心爱的人替你做这么亲密的事，再加上这是公共地方，旁边随时有人进出，这种背德感让他们感到更加刺激。

“你弄得我好舒服！”相叶一手撸动着小二宫，一手拉扯着二宫的乳头，他故意不吻二宫，就是想听他那不受控制的呻吟声。“那我伺候得小和舒服吗？小和叫得这么大声小心被隔壁的男人听到。”

“你，你这个坏蛋！”

二宫羞得那脸更红，为了不让相叶那嘴再说些让他羞耻的话，他连忙吻住相叶。

他们低喘着释放在对方的手里，二宫脱力地靠在门上，清洁的工作交由相叶来进行。

“我们回家好不好？”

“嗯！”

二宫乖乖地伏在相叶的背上离开酒吧，在车上一路睡到相叶自己的家。

相叶将人放到床上，本来还存着的那一点小心思在看到二宫睡得烂熟的样子之后就散了。

他拿来毛巾帮二宫擦了擦脸，彻底清理刚才弄脏的部位和换掉那身沾着酒气的衣服。

“真好！”相叶轻轻刮了一下二宫肉肉的鼻头。

他喜欢他，他也喜欢他，这真的很好。

相叶也换了睡衣，上床拥着二宫一同睡去。

二宫醒来的时候，已经是凌晨了。

这是他第二次在相叶怀里醒来，已经不再感觉到惊吓了。在酒吧厕所隔间里发生的事，他还是有印象的。他只是当时的反应慢了半拍而已。

相叶的每一个动作，他们之间的过火，他这次记得清楚。

“我当然喜欢你呀，笨蛋！”

二宫小声地说，并将自己埋在相叶怀里。他的耳朵贴着他的心房，相叶没有醒来，却把他抱得更紧。

又睡了一会，二宫醒来时看到床头的钟指向五字，身旁空了。

他一惊，连忙起身下床，惊慌地打开房门，却看到相叶在开放式厨房忙着。

“小和你醒了？”相叶停下手上的动作，笑得如同初升的太阳，“我睡了发现好饿，于是才发现我们都没吃饭，所以想着做几个菜，你醒了就可以吃了。”

二宫看了看餐桌，又看了看正在烧菜的锅，松了口气。

“我以为你走了。”

二宫靠在门上，忍不住自嘲，他不想再掩饰自己，有些事到了这一刻还是直接说开更好。

“傻瓜，这是我家呀。”

相叶把火关了，摘下身上的围裙，笑嘻嘻地朝二宫走来。

“我为什么要被一个笨蛋骂？”

在被相叶搂住的时候，二宫又像往常一样开启了吐槽模式。

“对不起，我不知道爸爸妈妈他们原来在撮合我们。但我是真的喜欢你，所以你可不可以不要生气？”

虽然二宫觉得相叶也是蒙在鼓里，可相叶这又是道歉又是表白的，让他心甜。

相叶一直都是单纯的人，这样布局的事一点都不是他擅长的。

“我又没说过怀疑你。”二宫笑得甜蜜，“你这么笨，才不会想到这种方法呢。”

“我能想到的办法是到你面前认真地告诉你我喜欢你。只有这么一个方法。”

相叶轻轻吻着二宫的额头，满满的爱意不需再多言。

“那你为什么不早点来告诉我？”

“因为小和的身边总是很多漂亮的千金小姐啊。”

“你真笨！难道都不知道那是用来迷惑大众的吗？你当初不也和樱井说你自己只是为拒绝别人才撒谎的吗？现在怎么又变成喜欢我了？”

“我一直都喜欢你，是你在高中的时候交了女朋友的！”

二宫觉得他和他都笨死了，怎么会莫名其妙地搞出这么多的误会来呢？

“所以说你笨啊！你就不会抢我回来的吗？”

“诶？原来小和希望我这么做的？”

“算了！”

二宫踮起脚吻住相叶。

有些解释的话已经多余了，他们都喜欢对方，虽然在感情上都一样笨掘，可这也证明了他们就是天生的一对啊！

END


End file.
